Link
by Temporary Devotion
Summary: Night after night Amy and the Doctor show their love the only way they know how; they form a psychic link that allows them to experience each other's orgasm. Written for the Eleven Era kink meme. Explicit content inside.


_I own nothing, sadly. Written for the kink meme. Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Link_  
_

His long fingers curled around her hips tightly. She was slamming her hips down onto his, making him hit that spot that made her an animal. Her fingernails were scratching down his bare chest, leaving little scratches that faded as soon as they appeared. Her eyes were screwed shut, but his were wide open, taking in the breathtaking creature that was Amelia Jessica Pond.

He watched the way her lovely breasts bounced with each thrust she made on him, that he met with the same force. He loved the way he could see her eyes rolling in ecstasy under her eyelids. The only thing he loved more than that was the fact that he was causing those lovely little eye rolls to happen in the first place. She would shudder every once in a while, letting her body have little orgasms before the grand finale.

They were always pretty quiet, too consumed in feeling to bothered with dialogue. Except for the occasional moaning and groaning from it being too good, way too good. Or- and he loved this- when Amy would whimper. His little Amelia would whimper, essentially beg, for him to touch her more. To thrust a little harder, hold on a little tighter; to fuck her just right. He had a lot of experience in his nine hundred and seven years; he knew where to go.

Yet Amy was always a little different. Amy loved to be on top. She didn't have to be in complete control, but riding him, feeling his delicate fingers hold onto her ass, slamming her down onto him, was better than any other position Amy could think of; and who was he to make her unhappy?

Amy loved the touching. She would touch as much of him with as much of her as she possibly could. She would press her torso onto his as he continued to thrust into her, the only noise the slapping of their skin colliding. His hands would reach around her back, pushing her into him even more. Her hands would find that beautiful hair of his and go wild. Pulling, twisting, playing, grazing, it didn't matter. It was all hers. And then the kisses.

Aside from the always mind blowing climax that would follow, their favorite part was the kissing. They would pause for a little while, and just show each other it wasn't all about the mind blowing sex. It was also a passion they felt for each other. A passion that couldn't be faked. His lips meshed with her perfectly, and he let her explore.

His eager Amy would always love to lick and lap at his mouth, proving that she was very good at her job. He let her, knowing that that was her way of showing him she loved him, in their twisted way that only they could understand. And after a while, Amy would start to rock her hips, pulling away from his lips slightly, so that her hair still touched her face and her nipples were still poking his chest.

While she rocked on top of him, he would nibble her neck. Knowing each place that sent shivers up her spine, making her convulse a little bit. Her ear was the most sensitive. He'd pull at it lightly with his teeth, and that's when Amy would whimper. Her hips rolled faster while his bucked up toward her; and then that gorgeous creature did what every man found sexier than anything else in the universe: bite her lip.

That's when he knew, she was close, and thank god because he wasn't too thrilled with the thought of not releasing in the near future. That's when the magic happened. Amy would link herself under his arms, gripping onto his body while her lower torso still grinded him. He'd peck her lips lightly, and then she would press her forehead onto his, and in a second, their pleasure was doubled.

Their minds would join, making them one in both a physical and mental sense. Her grip on him would tighten, feeling both of their pleasures, that lovely, lovely pleasure. He would start to meet her thrusts more vigorously, feeling the wonderful sensation of Amy's body and mind. His hands would find her hair, pulling it at the roots lightly; and then it happened.

They stopped thrusting and screwed their eyes shut in an unexplainable feeling. Amy's toes would curl as she held onto the Doctor for dear life in fear of flying away. He would lean up slightly, to press her body against his, feeling both of their orgasms roll through his body. Amy's mouth would open, but no noise would come out, only a labored breath to fill her long forgotten lungs.

They would fall back down together, slowly. Both of them staying in the position they were to preserve both bonds. They would relax, their bodies becoming limp from exhaustion. Amy would remember she had to breath and would take short, but quiet, quick breaths while the Doctor's respiratory system adjusted to the catalyst that was Amy Pond.

Finally they would land, and Amy would fall to his side and he would scoop her into his arms, their heads still together, and he'd watch her sleep, wishing that he could live in that moment forever.

* * *

**I wrote this about two months ago and asked readers from my other story if they were interested in reading it, and they were. Very different from what I usually do, but I really like it and I hope you do too :) **


End file.
